Selene
Selene is a Vampire Death Dealer, sired by Viktor after he had slaughtered her family unbeknownst to her. She was born to a Hungarian family sometime in 1383. Later in the story, she becomes the first Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. Selene is the main protagonist of the Underworld series Battle vs Blade (Film Series) (by J80KAR) As Blade looks from the pillar to see his enemy, Selene fires her dual P99s at him forcing Blade to return to cover. Selene begins to rush towards Blade's position, but Blade begins to fire his Benelli shotgun at Selene. Selene immediately takes cover behind some rubble and reloads her P99s. Blade comes out of cover and returns fire. Selene quickly jumps and dodges the shells coming at her. Blade tries to keep up with the female death dealer, but Selene is far too agile. As soon as Blade ran out of shells, Selene landed and quickly ran towards Blade and kicked him towards a wall. Blade, feeling distorted at the moment, sees Selene coming at him for another attack. Before she manages to do another kick, Blade incapacitates her with his shotgun at point blank range. Selene is sent flying across the room and lands near the dead death dealer. "Hmm she won't be able to move as quickly in close quarters," thought Blade. "I lure her further into the complex and exterminate her." Selene starts to get up. "Hmm she's a quick healer, I'd better move fast if I want to end this." Blade quickly gets up, goes to the stairs, and starts to retreat further into the apartment complex. Selene, seeing this, starts to follow him cautiously. Before entering the hallway, Selene spots a dead Lycan goon with a magazine with UV Ammo. Selene quickly goes over to the body and picks up the magazine and resumes her chase… Blade enters a room and starts to reload his Benelli, meanwhile Selene slowly moves up the hallway checking each room. Water was dripping from the hole in the ceiling, and Blade was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Selene discharges a magazine and puts in the UV Ammo… "I hope he will be affected by this monstrosity," thought Selene. Selene footsteps were getting closer and closer to Blade's position. Quickly assessing the situation, Blade grabs a shotgun shell and throws it into the room opposite of him. Selene, hearing the noise, goes into the room cautiously. Selene checks the area, but sees a shotgun shell on the floor. All of a sudden, Blade comes rushing into the room and aims one of her P99s, before she can react Blade fires his Benelli at her again. Selene was sent flying out of a window, still hanging on to one P99 while the other crashed onto the floor below. Blade slowly walks up to the window, and sees no sign of the female death dealer. Thinking that his job is done, Blade starts heading toward the rooftop… Selene, who is still clinging on to the side of the wall outside the window, throws her last P99 back into the room, and struggles to get up. When she finally got back into the room, Selene takes a few breaths and gets up. She looks out the window and sees her P99 heavily damaged beyond repair. "Damn, I'm gonna have to get a new one from Kahn," said Selene. After that she starts to head towards the rooftop. Several floors up, Blade was packing his equipment knowing that his hideout is compromised, he'll be an easy target for both vampires and werewolves. He grabs his duffle bag, titanium katana, loads his Benelli, then starts to head out. As Blade was walking along the hallway he sense a presence…. "I should've checked the outer wall," suspected Blade. "she may have survived." His suspicions proved correct as Selene came from below him. Blade drops his duffle bag, and tries to aim his Benelli at Selene. Again, the agile death dealer was to fast for Blade to aim, and Selene tackles Blade through a wall Both vampires fall to the floor of a smoking room, and Blade tries to get his Benelli shotgun. Selene quickly takes out her P99 and fires at Blade's chest, but the UV rounds have no effect due to his kevlar body armor. Knowing that she's out of bullets, Selene holsters her P99 and takes out the Sword of Viktor and starts rushing at Blade. Knowing that he won't make to his shotgun, Blade takes out the titanium katana and rolls out of harms way as Selene strikes near his area. Both vampires get up and cross swords with each other. Selene swings her sword, but is blocked by Blade's katana. Blade twists his katana and knocks the sword out of Selene's hands. Selene quickly counteracted with a kick sending Blade crashing into a table. Blade sees Selene jump into the air, and gets out three glaives and throws it at Selene in midair. Seeing the throwing glaives, Selene knocks the first two out of the air, but the third one gives a cut on Selene's left arm. Selene lands onto the floor and groans a bit, while Blade gets up and throws three more glaives. Selene swiftly back-flips dodging the first glaive, but is hit by the other two on the chest and right shoulder and coughs up blood. Blade takes the opportunity and starts to rush at Selene. When Selene finally lands, she grabs the sword, and both clash. Blade attempts to swing his katana at Selene, but she dodges his attack and slashes at his chest. Thankfully, the kevlar armor took the plight of damage on Blade. Blade unleashes katana strikes at Selene, causing the sword to be knocked out of Selene's hands again. Blade thrusts the sword into Selene's chest, and Selene groans while hanging onto the katana. Blade pushes the katana into Selene towards a wall. Selene quickly reacts by kicking onto the floor. Blade, feeling a bit dazed, gets up and tries to retake his katana. Selene grabs the katana with two hands and rips the blade off of the hilt, and painfully takes out the blade out of her chest. Winner: Selene Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Female Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:European Warriors